I'll Do What My Heart Tells Me
by Dude Your Awesome8
Summary: BBxRae. Raven quits the Teen Titans and leaves, but she won't tell the others where she's heading. This leaves Beast Boy heartbroken. When Robin sends BB on a mission, no one knows there's really a surprise waiting for him.
1. The Phone Call

(AN:) Hey guys. Simmy here again! Another BBxRae Fanfic!! WOOOOO! -ahem- Anyways hope you enjoy the first chapter.

**Disclaimer:**Wait-

Simmy:Do we have to go through this every time?

Beast Boy: Uh yeah, how else will they know that you don't own the Teen Titans?

Raven: People might think you do if you don't say it.

Starfire: Please friend Simmy, it is better if you do.

Cyborg: Yeah, how hard is it to put 8 words down?

Simmy: I do it all the time! It's boring writing it over, and over, and over again.

Robin: -sigh- **Disclaimer:** Simmy/DudeYourAwesome8 does not own the Teen Titans.

Simmy: Thank you Robin ^^

Robin: Anything to get this chapter started.

* * *

"You've got to be kidding!" Raven says as she talks with someone on the phone in her room one quiet afternoon.

There was someone talking on the other end of her phone.

"You're not serious!"

More talking.

"I just can't leave! Robin will kill me if I have to go! I'm not accepting the job."

Screaming.

"I'm sorry but I can't. No matter what I- What?"

The other person started talking again.

"I don't believe what you're saying."

More talking.

Raven took a deep breath. "Fine, you got me. I'll be there by tomorrow I guess. Just got to tell Robin and the others- What do you mean I can't tell anyone?!"

Yelling.

"Robin is my leader, and the others are my friends. I have to tell them or else they're going to run me over by all the questions they're going to shoot at me."

More yelling.

"Fine I _promise_ I'll be there by tomorrow! _And _I won't tell anyone! Happy?" Raven then hung up the phone.

Raven lied down on her bed. Ok so since she has to leave all of a sudden she can't say anything to Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, or Beast Boy plus leave by tonight equals not a good chance that she's get away so easily. She took a big deep breathe; she'll have to start packing if she wants to leave by tonight. As she got up and to her closet, she pushes all her clothes to find...nothing. What happened to her suitcases?

"Oh no," Raven said to herself. She forgot that she placed them in the basement. She didn't think she'll need them again.

She sighed. This was not going to go her way so far.

She opened her door and looked to see if anyone was in the hallway. When it was clear, she walked out and headed to the basement, hoping that she was able to get her things, return to her bedroom, pack, and leave without anyone noticing.

As she walked down the hallway to the basement, she wasn't able to hear any of her teammates. Maybe her plan will work the way she wants it to go. When she got to the basement, she made sure Cyborg, Starfire, or Robin was down here. She knew Beast Boy would never want to go down here anyways since he's afraid of the basement. The others weren't there so she started to look for her stuff.

"There they are," Raven said to herself as she found the two black suitcases. So far so good, no one caught her yet. With the suitcases in her hands, she heading upstairs, and walked down the closet looking behind her in case someone might have been following her. She was about to turn her head around making sure no one was in front of her when- **BAM! **She fell.

She cursed under her breathe. Did she hit a wall or something? When she looked up...

"Going somewhere, Raven?" Cyborg asked with his arms crossed.

So much for her plan. Cyborg, out of all the others, the one who acted as the older brother _had_ to be the one to find her.

"Uh, what makes you say that?" Raven asked.

"Oh, I dunno. Seeing that you have your suitcases and making sure no one sees you gave me a big hint," Cyborg replied.

Darn.

"So, are you going to answer my question?"

"Nope," Raven replied as she grabbed her suitcases and walked passed him.

"And why not?"

"Because I don't feel like it."

"Raven, just tell me where you're going. I promise not to tell the others!" Cyborg begged.

"No Cyborg."

"Alright Raven, you leave me no choice," Cyborg said, "Hey Robin! Get in here! Raven's going somewhere with her suitcases!"

Raven ran until she was stopped by Robin.

"Raven is it true?" Robin asked with Starfire and Beast Boy by his side. How did they get here so fast?

Raven gulped, "No."

"Please friend, you must tell us the truth. I can sense you are not."

She hated Starfire's sense of when people are lying.

"Alright fine. I am going somewhere. Happy?" Raven said as she gave up.

"Yeah but Rae, where are you going?" Beast Boy asked.

"It's Raven," Raven mentioned.

"You know I'm going to call you Rae forever, Rae," Beast Boy pointed out.

"Raven, just ignore him. Now mind telling me where you're heading?" Robin said.

"Robin, I'm just bringing my suitcases to my room. How does that mean I'm heading somewhere?" Raven said.

"I'm pretty sure you just feel like putting your suitcases into your room with no reason," Cyborg answered.

"Please friend Raven. Why cannot you tell us where you are going?" Starfire asked.

"I'm quitting the Teen Titans," Raven blurted out.

The others gasped.

"Say WHAT?" Cyborg yelled.

"No," Beast Boy said.

"Friend you cannot!" Starfire screamed.

"Raven! Why are you quitting the team?" Robin asked.

"Because I am," Raven snapped, "There is nothing that's going to change my mind and that's final!" She used her powers to go to her room.

The other Titans were shocked and frozen. Raven's quitting the team? Why? What happened?

"Starfire," Beast Boy said, "Please tell me she was lying.

Starfire started crying, "I am sorry friend Beast Boy. She tells the truth. She is leaving us."

"Why thought?" Cyborg asked.

"Guys, just forget it. If she wants to leave, then let her. Like she said, there's nothing we can do to change her mind," Robin said.

"Are you saying that you don't care that she's leaving?" Beast Boy yelled.

"Beast Boy, what am I suppose to do?"

"How about stop her?"

"I am not her father. I can't tell her to stay here. If she doesn't want to stay here, then let her go."

"Robin, you just can't let her go?! She's our friend!" Beast Boy protested.

"Beast Boy that's enough!" Robin yelled as she walked away.

"Please forgive Robin, Beast Boy, he is also disappointed as we all are," Starfire said as she tried to calm Beast Boy down.

Beast Boy looked into her green eyes. "Just go and see if he's fine," Beast Boy said quietly.

Starfire flew to catch up with Robin while Cyborg stayed with him.

Cyborg took Beast Boy to the Common Room. By the look on his face, Cyborg knew Beast Boy was about to break down.

Raven heard the whole thing. She was crying in her room. They care for her so much! She wishes she could tell him but she can't. She fell on the floor still crying.

"So what's the plan now?" Raven asked herself as she was still crying.

Cyborg and Beast Boy entered the Common Room. Cyborg had Beast Boy sit on the couch.

"Hey man, are you going to be ok?" Cyborg asked.

"What does it look like? I'm torn to pieces Cy!" Beast Boy replied.

"Look we're all sad about it. I know your heart is ripped apart."

Beast Boy looked at him.

"What?" He asked.

"I know your secret man. How you've been in love with Raven for years. Your heart must be in split in two now because she's leaving."

"Cy you-"

"I'm not. What kind of friend would I be if I said anything? I promise man, I won't tell a soul."

Beast Boy looked down. So what now?

"Hey Grass Stain. You know, you should talk with her before she leaves."

He looked at the Metal man again. Was he serious?

"Yes I'm serious," Cyborg said as he read Beast Boy's face, "What other perfect time would there be?"

Beast Boy thought for a moment. Ok so yeah, Raven was going to leave forever, he probably wasn't going to see her again, Raven doesn't know that he likes her...no scratch that _in love_ with her, and plus maybe she might feel the same way...or throw him out the window, but hey, Cyborg's right, this is a perfect time.

"Are you crazy?!" Beast Boy yelled changing his mind.

"Absolutely not! Why not talk to her? She's been your best friend for years! Maybe she'll tell you something about where she is going."

Cyborg did have a point there. They've been friends for five years, eight months, three days, five hours, and twenty seconds. Not like he was keeping track or anything.

Beast Boy stood up. He was going to take his advice. He walked out of the Common Room, and heading straight for Raven's Room.

When he got there, he took a deep breath before knocking on the door.

There was no reply.

This made Beast Boy scared. What if she already left?

"Rae? It's me," He said.

"Come in," Raven said. Thank God! She's still in her room.

Beast Boy opened the door and walked in. He saw one of Raven's suitcases full and closed, and the other one was half full. He looked around seeing that her place was half empty. Looks like she's not going to take everything.

"So, was there a reason why you came into the room?" Raven asked.

"Rae I-"

Raven stopped him, "If it's about me leaving, then I don't want to hear it."

Beast Boy walked closer to her face. He was finally taller than her so Raven had to look a little up.

Tears started falling from his eyes. He wasn't ready for this.

"Rae, why are you leaving us?" Beast Boy said quietly.

This made Raven started crying too. Hearing that sentence from him gave it more feelings.

"Why do you want to know so badly?" Raven said between tears.

"Raven you've been my best friend for years! I just can't let you go and feel fine with it!" Beast Boy said.

"Beast Boy, you know you're the greatest friend I've ever had, but I just can't. I'm not allowed to."

"Who said so?"

"This person."

"What person?"

Raven turned around, "Beast Boy I can't say anymore. If you're really my best friend, then you wouldn't ask another question."

"Raven that's what best friends do! I care about you, and I just can't let you go without you not telling me anything."

Raven turned back and faced him. He cares about her?

"What? Do you think best friends don't care for each other?"

Raven was ready to leave. Why didn't she just use her powers again and left? Saying goodbye to everyone and everything forever. Beast Boy kept her from moving that's why. Maybe she could tell him as long as he promises not to tell anyone. Was it a good idea?

Raven sighed. "Beast Boy," She started.

"Yes?" Beast Boy answered.

"I'm sorry. I can't tell you anything. I'm not aloud too. It's for safety reasons. If I tell you where I'm going then some thing's going to happen."

"Rae I-"

He was cut off with Raven's lips on his cheek. She kissed it.

"Beast Boy, I love you. I wish I could tell you, and I really want to but I just can't. I hope you forgive me," Those were her last words as she left.

Beast Boy came back into reality and yelled, "Raven? Raven! Raven, wait! Don't leave!" He ran out of her room and outside.

"Raven!" Beast Boy kept yelling as he ran outside trying to catch up with her.

Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg heard him yelling. They feared the worst.

"RAVEN!" Beast Boy screamed as he ran outside to their little island. When he didn't get a reply, he fell on his knees out in the rain.

"RAVEN!" He screamed one more time.

That was it. She's gone forever.

The others ran outside and saw their friend.

"Beast Boy?" Robin worried.

Beast Boy started crying. She loved him. Loved him as much as he does for her. But she didn't let him tell her. She left him.

"Beast Boy?" Starfire called.

"Are you there?" Cyborg asked.

Beast Boy just cried and stared out at the city lights. His best friend was gone. Gone forever.

"She's gone," Beast Boy whispered to the others, "She left me."


	2. By myself

**Disclaimer: **Wait...

Cyborg: Oh man! Are we going to have to go through with this again?!

Beast Boy: Duuuuuude we did this last time! Why can't you just say it and get it over with instead of making the readers read this pointless crap?!

Starfire: Friend Beast Boy I will not tolerate the mouth of potty!

Beast Boy: Crap isn't a bad word! Simmy's teacher says it all the time!

Starfire: That is the teacher. You are not the teacher.

Cyborg: Will you two break it up?

Robin: What is going on here?

Simmy: They're all arguing on my Fanfic saying how they're annoyed by me stopping the Disclaimer when all I was going to say is that why did I put the Disclaimer first when I usually start out with an Author's Note....

Cy, BB, and Star: Ohhhhh.

Robin: Every time guys? Seriously. This is what, our 48th time you guys done this?

Cyborg: She had the Disclaimer up man! Who would know she'd ask herself a question?

BB: Metal Man got a point there.

Starfire: I go to what friend Cyborg says too.

Robin: Guys just drop it and let Simmy get on with the story!

Simmy: Great team Robin. -__- There's no point in me putting an Author's Note now so...

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.**

Robin: Seriously guys? 48th time!

Cyborg, Starfire, and Beast Boy: It's not our fault!!

_

* * *

Last Time on 'I'll Do what My Heart Tells Me':_

"_Friend Raven has left our home and Friend Beast Boy has fallen on our island home!" Starfire explains._

_"Yeah Starfire, the kid loved Raven for years. The poor guy's heartbroken!" Cyborg says._

"_I feel so bad for him. But the main question is why did Raven left anyways?" Robin questioned._

"_Oh Robin, do you think Raven will ever come back?" Starfire asked._

"_I don't know Star. I just don't know."_

* * *

Starfire gasped while Cyborg and Robin looked at Beast Boy with wide eyes. Raven left? She couldn't have!

"Beast Boy, are you sure?" Robin asked.

"No! I'm just crying here out in the rain calling Raven's name for no reason!"

"Hey BB calm down. She said she was going to leave," Cyborg said.

"That doesn't mean she should have! How are you guys taking this so easy?! Am I the only one who cares so much?" Beast Boy stormed into the house.

The others were quiet. They did care, but not as much as Beast Boy.

"Friends?" Starfire called.

"Starfire, maybe I should go talk to him," Robin suggested.

"Are you sure man, maybe I should," Cyborg said.

"It's alright Cy. Why don't you and Starfire head to the Common Room for a while to dry off?"

"If it's what you want," Starfire agreed with what Robin said.

Starfire and Cyborg headed inside while Robin waited outside in the rain for a while. He wanted Beast Boy to calm down before he went and talked with him. He and Beast Boy didn't get alone but maybe this time it was a good idea to get to know him better. Cyborg, Starfire, and even Raven did it so maybe it won't be that hard.

Robin then started going back inside and heading to Beast Boy's room. Robin predicted he must be taking his anger out on something. When he got to his room, what do you know? He was yelling to himself.

Robin knocked on his door. He heard Beast Boy take a deep breathe and said, "Who's there?" quietly.

"Beast Boy, it's Robin. Can we talk?"

He didn't hear a reply. Robin stood there for about a minute and Beast Boy opened his door.

"I guess," Beast Boy replied.

Robin walked in to see...that his room was clean?

"Beast Boy?" Robin called.

"Don't ask. Yes I've been cleaning, and doing all the other work I should have been doing. So you said you wanted to talk?" Beast Boy said quietly.

Robin was surprised. Beast Boy was the only one who didn't do all the cleaning! Now as he saw his room, it was spotless.

"Robin, dude, you there?" Beast Boy said.

"Oh yeah. Uh sorry. Anyways I just wanted to make sure if you were doing any better."

"Yeah I am. Cyborg was right. She wanted to leave and that's what she did."

"Beast Boy I'm sorry. I never knew you-"

"Save it. It's alright. I mean, I'm pretty sure you would have done the same if Starfire left."

"I would huh?" Robin let out a little laugh.

Beast Boy smiled a little. "Yeah."

"So Beast Boy, you really loved her?"

"More then ever. She was everything to be Robin. Even if she threw me out the window all the time."

"That will never get old," Robin mentioned.

"Yeah."

"Beast Boy, I don't know much about you, but I do know that you must have cared for Raven more than anyone on this team."

"I did Robin, and I still do. I'm sorry I yelled at you before."

"Hey, you were angry. I get it. It's alright." Robin was about to leave when Beast Boy stopped him,

"Hey Robin," Beast Boy said.

"Yeah?"

"If Starfire was Raven, and she left and told you she loved you, what would you do?"

Robin thought. Did Raven tell Beast Boy she loved him? Well maybe that's why he's asking the question.

"I'd be as crazy as you are Beast Boy," Robin answered as he left.

* * *

(AN:) Awww a little bro to bro moment~ Well Beast Boy and Robin aren't really brothers...it's really Beast Boy and Cyborg so...Eh what the heck

Review~


	3. Beast Boy's nonstop meowing

**Disclaimer: Simmy does not own the Teen Titans!**

Simmy: You know guys, I could have done that on my own.

Robin: I tried to stop them, but they wouldn't let me.

Starfire: It is good that we have said it.

Beast Boy: Yeah or else we would have to have the conversation over again.

Cyborg: So let's stop talking y'all and get on with the third chapter!

Simmy: Whatever you say...

_

* * *

Last time on 'I'll Do What My Heart tells Me':_

"_Beast Boy and Robin were talking about how Beast Boy was feeling," Cyborg began._

"_Yes I think it was about time that friend Beast Boy and friend Robin finally had the time of bond," Starfire said._

"_Well it wasn't really a bonding time Star, they were just talking," Cyborg pointed out._

"_Yes but they still were talking so I shall call it the time of bond!"_

"_Whatever you say I guess."_

* * *

"Friends!" Starfire called, "Come quickly!"

Robin had rushed out of the training room and Cyborg had came from the garage.

"Starfire what's wrong?" Robin asked.

"I was walking to bring Beast Boy his food like I've done for the past month in his room but while I was walking I did not hear Beast Boy so I opened his room door and there was no one inside so I kept calling and calling his name but no one has answered my call so I'm afraid we have lost friend Beast Boy," Starfire said all in one breathe.

Robin, and Cyborg were shocked. Not only because Beast Boy wasn't in his room, but Starfire said that whole thing in one breathe.

"Star, calm down. I'm sure Beast Boy didn't leave. He must be in the Tower somewhere," Cyborg said.

"But what if he is not?"

"I'm pretty sure Star. Where would he go?"

"He must have gone to the park or the mall of shopping."

"By himself?"

"He has when that one time we had met that outer space dog."

"What makes it so sure that it'll happen again?"

"How is it so sure it will not?"

"Shh," Robin said, "Do you guys hear that?"

Cyborg and Starfire stopped arguing and tried to hear what Robin heard.

"What?" Starfire asked.

"It's like some kind of noise," Robin explained.

Robin started walking toward the sound he was hearing. Cyborg and Starfire just followed right behind him.

"Robin where are you taking us?" Starfire asked.

"I'm trying to listen to the noise Starfire," Robin said.

Cyborg and Starfire couldn't hear any noise. It was weird how Robin was the one who could hear it. They just followed him.

Robin kept walking and walking. As the sound got louder and clear, Cyborg and Starfire could hear it.

"Hey man, I hear the noise now," Cyborg mentioned.

"I do too," Starfire said.

"What is it?" Robin questioned.

Cyborg checked on his arm radar, "It's some kind of cat meowing."

"Starfire did you bring another animal into the house?" Robin asked.

"I did not Robin. The only creature I have is Silkie but he does not meow." **(AN: I don't know if it's a girl or boy, but I'm guessing it's a boy)**

"Cyborg?" Robin asked.

"Don't look at me. I'm not _that_ lonely."

When they walked closer to the meowing, they say that it was coming from Raven's Room.

"Raven's room?" Starfire said.

"Cyborg check if the meowing is really coming from here," Robin commanded.

"Yeah Robin, it is," Cyborg replied.

"What shall we do?" Starfire asked.

"We open it and find out who's there, that's what," Cyborg said.

As Robin stepped closer to the door, and was about to open it...

"Ready guys?" Robin said.

Both Cyborg and Starfire nodded their heads as Robin turned around and opened the door.

When the door opened completely, the three teens poked their heads inside the door and saw....

A green cat on the bed.

Each argued to say who would go in and check. Starfire said Cyborg should go in but Cyborg said Robin should go in while Robin said Starfire should go. They kept arguing and arguing until Robin said he would go.

When Robin walked closer and closer, he saw the the cat's eyes were closed and it kept meowing and meowing.

Robin tiptoed out and closed the door behind him.

"Well?" Cyborg asked, "What was it?"

"Yes Robin, who was making the strange noise?" Starfire asked also.

Robin sighed. "It was Beast Boy, he's meowing because he misses someone."

Cyborg and Starfire looked at each other, "Raven," They said together.

"Oh our poor friend! Why does he still miss friend Raven?"

"Starfire he's loved Raven," Cyborg said.

"So? We love her too."

"Not the way we love her Starfire. More than that," Robin tried to explain.

"Oh you mean the earthly way of the Girlfriend?" Starfire questioned.

"Yeah," Cyborg answered, "The boy's heart must still be broken."

"I can't stand to see him like this," Robin pointed out.

"I cannot either. What shall we do with our friend?" Starfire asked.

"Why don't we just leave him along for a bit and see if he'll feel any better?" Cyborg suggested.

Robin and Starfire agreed with his plan and walked away leaving Beast Boy to let his feelings out.

_One month later:_

"Man it's been two months and the boy won't stop crying!" Cyborg said as he woke up one morning.

"I know. I haven't gotten much sleep," Robin added.

"Same with me. Perhaps Beast Boy will never stop missing friend Raven," Starfire predicted.

"Not if we do one thing," Robin said as he got up and walked over to his computer.

"You don't mean," Cyborg started.

"Yes. I'm going to find him something to do," Robin finished.

"But if you do then we'll have two teammates down!"

"Cyborg there's barely anything that happens these days ever since we took down Brotherhood of Evil. I'm sure we'll do fine without them. Bumble Bee and Speedy would be glad to help us out of we need to anyways."

"Yeah but what if Grass Stain can't handle the mission?"

"Beast Boy will be fine."

"How can you be so sure Robin?"

"Please friends, enough! Now what is it you are talking about?" Starfire asked.

"I'm saying that we should send Beast Boy away for a while," Robin answered.

"And I'm saying that's a bad idea because how can you make a person forget someone who was very important to them?"

"Cyborg it's our only chance to have Beast Boy move on."

"Robin, you know what happened with Terra. Beast Boy couldn't move on, it was until he found her alive but the girl didn't have any memory of anyone or anything!"

"Please if I may say something, I say we should send Beast Boy to this mission you talk of. I believe it will also clear his mind of Raven," Starfire suggested.

"See! Even Starfire said so," Robin said.

"Fine! You win Bird Boy. But if something wrong happens, I'm not taking the blame!" Cyborg said.

"Then it's a deal. I'll pick out something he'll do and have him leave ASAP," Robin said finishing the conversation.

"Fine," Cyborg said.

* * *

(AN:) Ooooooo so where do you think Beast Boy's gonna go? How will he take it? Will he even accept the job? Will be stay as a kitten forever and not get out of Raven's room? What ever happened to Raven anyways? Aren't you curious? Aren't you annoyed that I'm asking so many questions? Do you like reading all my questions?

Haha ok I'm done!

Review~


	4. Beast Boy's Job

Simmy: **Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans! **HA! I said it first~

Beast Boy: Dude! It was suppose to be my turn to say it!

Simmy: Looks like I'm to fast for you BB :P

Beast Boy: Totally not fair.

Cyborg: Ah suck it up BB.

Starfire: Please, what are we drinking?

Robin: Just start the fourth chapter -_-.

Simmy: WAIT!

Robin, Beast Boy, Starfire, and Cyborg: WHAT NOW?!

Simmy: I just wanted to say that I want to thank Locket123 for answering my questions that I asked on the last chapter. I didn't know anyone was going to answer them but she did so I'd like to thank her for taking the time to ^^

Robin, Beast Boy, Starfire, and Cyborg: Oh. Thanks Locket123.

Simmy: Alright we're good. On to the 4th chapter!

_

* * *

Last time on 'I'll Do What my Heart Tells Me':_

"_I've decided that I'm going to send Beast Boy on a mission somewhere to get his mind off of Raven," Robin said._

"_Which I think is still a bad idea Rob," Cyborg pointed out._

"_It's not a bad idea! He's going to be fine on his own!"_

"_He doesn't even know how to tie his own shoes!"_

"_He's learning!"_

"_Friends I will hurt both of you if this fighting will not stop," Starfire said._

"_Sorry Starfire," Cyborg and Robin said together._

* * *

Robin was walking down the hallways to get to Raven's Room while Cyborg was still trying to get his mind to change about sending Beast Boy away.

"Cyborg he's not going to leave forever! He's just going to leave for some time," Robin started.

"Yeah but what if he doesn't want to go?" Cyborg asked.

"Then I'll find a way for him to go."

"Robin you picked a place that's connected to Raven's life. How is that going to make Beast Boy forget about her?"

"It was the only place that needed someone! It wasn't my fault that it had to be _that _place."

"Well can't you go see if somewhere else needs someone?"

"Nope to late. I just can't let my teammate in a room all day crying forever. It's been two months Cyborg.

"I guess you're right."

"And besides don't you want him to at least try and forget about the past?"

"Like I said before man, it took him years to forget about Terra."

"Cyborg, it only took him a week."

Cyborg gave up. He wasn't going to win to matter what, "Alright, alright, you win. But I still don't know how sending BB to a place that's connection to Raven's life is going to help him forget about Raven."

"Thank you. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to talk to the cat. You'll see, some thing's going to happen."

"Yeah something bad," Cyborg mumbled to himself.

Robin entered the room while Cyborg just went to go play a little Game Station.

"Beast Boy?" Robin said as he entered the room.

Beast Boy was still a little cat but his meowing stopped. His eyes were closed, both ears dropped, and he was swishing his tail back and forth.

"Beast Boy, the team and I wanted to know if you wanted to go on a mission for a while," Robin said.

One of Beast Boy's kitten ear shot up meaning that he was listening.

"Well uh there's this mission I've chosen for you and it's somewhere you would want to go," Robin continued.

Beast Boy's other kitten ear shot up.

"It's in Azarath," Robin finished.

Beast Boy transformed back into his human form, "When do I leave?"

Robin was shocked to hear Beast Boy's answer.

"Wait you're just going to leave without arguing that you would much rather stay here?" Robin asked.

"Why did you pick Azarath?" Beast Boy asked.

"First answer my question," Robin said.

"Mines more reasonable," Beast Boy answered.

"Because it was the only place that wanted some help?" Robin questioned if that's the reason why he wanted to leave.

"No Robin! Raven's from Azarath so maybe she left because she needed to head back home. It's perfect! I'm totally going to go," Beast Boy explained.

"Uh alright then but remember you're not there to search for Raven, you're there to help the people there," Robin mentioned.

"Yeah, yeah right," Beast Boy said as he raced out to get packing.

"Maybe Cyborg was right," Robin said to himself as he saw how Beast Boy ran out.

"Ok clothes, shoes, socks, underwear," Beast Boy said to himself as he was listing the things he needed as he ran down the hallway. By the look on his smiling green face, you could tell he was ready to head out for his mission. He was so excited that he even started packing random items he found around in his room. There was a BIG feeling he had that he was going to find something special on his mission.

As he was looking for the things he'll need, and random things he found, he went over to his lower bunk and picked up the pillow that was lying there. Underneath was a black box with a green color ribbon around it. Beast Boy opened it, reviling inside a small picture.

Beast Boy smiled at the picture.

It was a picture of Raven.

"I hope you're there in Azarath."

In the picture, it was Raven smiling. Her eyes were closed so she didn't know Beast Boy took a picture of her. It was one of those things where everything was going his way, just the two of them hanging out. Boy did he miss those days.

"Beast Boy?" Starfire called.

Beast Boy jumped from hearing her voice.

"Beast Boy, Robin wants to know if you are done packing," Starfire asked.

"Uh yeah, I'm on my way," Beast Boy replied.

Starfire smiled and left. Beast Boy looked back at his picture of Raven, and placed it in his pocket. He took his suitcases and walked out of his room.

He walked to the Common Room where the others where waiting for him.

"You ready Beast Boy?" Robin asked.

"Yeah totally," Beast Boy replied.

"Hey man, I got a little surprise for you," Cyborg said.

"Really?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yeah, come on it's waiting for you in the Garage."

When they entered the garage, the first thing that caught their eyes was something that was hidden under a beige clothing. Cyborg ran over it and pulled it off showing a Green Dune Buggy with Beast Boy's name across it. It had turbo power in case of need for speed, ultra surround sound, CD player that could fit up to 6 CDs, a built in small screen for contact, web surf, and a GPS, free Wi Fi, cup holders, and other things Cyborg thought Beast Boy would need.

"What do you think y'all?" Cyborg asked, "I call it the B-Car."

Robin, Starfire, and Beast Boy were in shock. The car looked almost as great as the T-car.

"Is this for me?" Beast boy asked.

"Na man, it's for some other green man named Beast Boy," Cyborg said sarcastically, and proud of his work.

"Wow Cyborg, you've really outdone yourself," Robin said.

"Yes friend it is very wonderful!" Starfire jumped up and down.

"You did this for me?" Beast Boy asked still in shock.

"Of course. How else would you get to where you got to go?"

"Thanks Cyborg! Really!"

"Eh no problem."

Beast Boy quickly jumped in and started the car. He loved the way Cyborg added everything that fit him. The colors, the design around it, even his name!

"Beast Boy, we really trust you with this job so you better not screw it," Robin said as he walked over to the car.

"Yes and you must be careful not to get in trouble or get hurt," Starfire said after.

"And to make sure you don't scratch that new car of yours!" Cyborg also said.

"Don't worry, I'll be ok. I promise that I won't get into the whole 'finding Raven' and really focus on the mission."

"Hey Beast Boy," Robin said before he left the garage.

"Yeah Robin?"

Robin took a deep breathe, "I guess that after you've done with the task you're given, you can take some time to get some answers to where Raven is."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really. I know how much this thing is to you. And who knows, maybe you will find some answers."

Beast Boy smiled, as he waved a hand and drove off, heading to Azarath with the others waving back.

"You think he will be alright?" Starfire asked.

"Don't worry Star he will," Cyborg said.

Both Robin and Starfire looked at him.

"What?"

"Cyborg, before you said you didn't want him to leave," Robin answered.

"Yes friend, you said that you did not want him to go on his own to this place," Starfire added.

"Yeah well I did some research and it turns out that theres a surprise waiting for our little Grass Stain."

"I don't understand," Robin said.

"Guys, the people of Azarath need some help from 'A Green Hero' to be a Prince and help the Princess protect the place because they fear an enemy is going to attack," Cyborg answered.

"What?!" Starfire and Robin asked together.

"Our friend is going to be a ruler?" Starfire asked.

"If I'd known that, I would have never sent Beast Boy!" Robin acknowledged.

"Well maybe next time you need to read the description before accepting it," Cyborg suggested.

* * *

(AN:) Oooooo Prince Beast Boy! How will Beast Boy react when he learns he's going to be a Prince? Prince Garfield Mark Logan~ Let's me hear all you Beast Boy lovers; Would you love to see Beast Boy as a prince?


	5. We Arrive in Azarath

Starfire: **Disclaimer: Simmy does not own the Teen Titans.**

Simmy: Thanks Starfire.

Starfire: You are very welcome.

Cyborg, Robin: Let's get chapter 5 started!

Simmy: Wait....

Cyborg, Robin: What?

Simmy: Uh just before anyone starts reading ahead, I want to clear some things up.

A) I know there is no such thing as getting to Azarath, but I wanted it to be the place where Beast Boy goes.

B) I also know that there's no such thing as rulers of Azarath. I wanted to change that up to also fit my story.

C)Prince and Princesses aren't rulers, but lets just keep it like that for now.

Hope that kinds of clear things up for you readers. If there's any other questions, don't feel bad about sending me a PM.

Starfire, Cyborg, and Robin: Alright. NOW let's get Chapter 5 started.

_

* * *

Last time on 'I'll Do What My Heart Tells Me':_

"_Oh our green friend has left," Starfire started off first._

"_Yeah to a mission Robin didn't know what he was going to do," Cyborg mentioned._

"_Hey how was I suppose to know that it would be something we've never experienced before?" Robin said as he tried to defend himself._

"_Well maybe if you- OW! Starfire!"_

"_I have warned you on the last chapter that I will hurt you guys if you did not stop the mean talking!"_

"_Sorry Starfire," Robin and Cyborg said together._

* * *

Beast Boy was driving and driving; ignoring Robin who tried to call, taking a sip of his drink, listening to some music, and enjoying his time on the road.

'_Wonder how much longer it's going to take me to get there,_' He thought to himself.

WAIT! Beast Boy stepped on the brake. He didn't have a clue on how to get there! All he knew that is was not on Earth. So it it's not on Earth, where was it?!

"BEAST BOY!" Robin yelled at the screen, "God, how many times to I have to keep calling?! I'm trying to tell you that Cyborg needs to tell you how to get to Azarath!"

"Haha, you're on perfect time Robin! As always. I was thinking the same thing!"

"Of course," Cyborg said as he pushed Robin away from the screen, "Now listen carefully! You need to press the Azarath button that's next to the ignition below the turbo left to your cup folders that's next to the stereo on top of the compartment on the right."

"Uh...what?"

"The black button that's shaped as a raven," Cyborg said.

"Ohhh. Well why didn't you say that before?" Beast Boy said as he tried to find it.

"Wait BB you have to-" Cyborg was cut of with Beast Boy's scream.

When Beast Boy pushed the button, the car flew straight up in the sky without warning. It kept heading up and up as Beast Boy kept screaming and screaming while pressing random buttons.

"Beast Boy cut it out!" Cyborg called.

"How do you make it stop?!"

"Don't touch a button!"

Beast Boy stopped and soon the car stopped moving. He took a deep breath glad to still be alive. As he looked around he was up in the clouds.

"Now listen," Cyborg started, "Press the yellow button that has a picture of stars on it."

Beast Boy clicked it and his car was soon his own little space ship.

"Uh?"

"You're going to go travel through dimension so you need the cover to help you still breath and not have your face ripped off," Cyborg answered, "Now press that button that looks like an A."

Beast Boy clicked it, and the car replied, "Auto Drive engaged."

"The car talks? How cool is that!" Beast Boy said excitedly.

"Not only that, but it's going to take you to your destination."

"It's going to drive?"

"Yeah since you don't know the way."

"Cool! Beast Boy out."

"Please put seat belt on," The car said. Beast Boy listened to the car. When he put it on, the car drove too fast for BB, that he started screaming again.

_5 hours later:_

The car finally stopped. Beast Boy was so sick, he fell out of the car.

"I am never, I repeat NEVER going to trust Cyborg to build a car for me ever again," Beast Boy said as he was on the ground. Soon there was two feet in front of him. He looked up and say someone in a brown robe. Was it a Monk?

"You must be 'The Green Hero' from the Teen Titans of Earth have sent, are you not?" The Monk asked.

"Uh yeah that's me," Beast Boy replied.

"Come Garfield, Princess and the others are waiting."

"Princess? And how do you know my name?"

"There is many things I know about you Mr. Logan."

"No offense, but creepy much."

"Come. You must start the job." The Monk said as he started walking hoping Beast Boy was going to follow. Beast Boy jut looked at the guy, but then got up from the ground, ran to the car to grab his things, and ran after the man.

"Wait," Beast Boy said as he caught up, "What is it that I have to do?"

"You, Garfield, is going to work with Princess protecting our place for a while," He answered.

"You mean I'm going to be a Prince?"

"Yes. Prince Garfield Mark Logan."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! I want to know exactly how you know my full name!" Beast Boy demanded.

"The answers to you questions will soon be relieved," The Monk replied.

As they kept walking, Beast Boy thought about what kind of Prince he was going to be, and who the Princess was. Most importantly, when he was going to finish so he could go find clues to where Raven might be. He was thinking about to so much that he didn't noticed that they've got to the palace until he bumped into the Monk.

"Oh, my bad," Beast Boy said.

"It is alright Garfield."

"So we here?"

"Yes we are. Ready?"

Beast Boy nodded his head, and they both walked into the castle. The colors purple, blue, black, and green was everywhere. There was no other color in sight. Both Beast Boy and the monk walked through some hallways until they got to two black doors in front of them.

"Are we going inside?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yes. This is where you will meet the Princess, and she will tell you your directions to where you will stay."

The monk opened the door, and when Beast Boy stepped in the room, there was a pathway lined with rocks that also had different monks on each side leading up to a little stage with two chairs onto of it.

"Welcome, Garfield Mark Logan to Azarath," Another Monk said.

"Now please welcome," A different Monk said, "Our princess of Azarath!"

A girl who looked about 18 walked out. Beast Boy didn't see her face just yet because she had a mask on but he did see that she had a black no straps dress on that had waves on the bottom, black flats with silver designs all over them, a raven necklace with an an amethyst and an emerald jewel on, and a tiara to top it off.

"Princess Rachel Rosalinda Roth, your new Prince had arrived and is ready to work by your side," The Monk said.

"Good. He shall start working as soon as he has settled in," The Princess replied.

"Uhm sorry to disturb this whole ceremony but I didn't catch your name Princess," Beast Boy said.

"That is alright. And I am familiar to you Beast Boy."

"You are? I kinda can't tell with your mask on."

"Yes Princess why are you wearing a mask?" One of the monks in the audience asked.

"It is for my reasons that are not necessary to be told," The Princess replied, "Now you would like to know my name Beast Boy?"

"Yes please," Beast Boy answered.

The princess removed her mask, "I am Princess Rachel Rosalinda Roth," She said.

Beast Boy gasped, "Raven?!"

* * *

(AN:) I am really sorry I have to bend the rules but it's what I wanted to do for my story. I hope no one's mad at me for doing so. And yes Rachel's middle name is really not Rosalinda, I wanted to add a middle name since Beast Boy has one and I don't know her real middle name and my brother was watching that Princess Protection Program movie on TV and I heard the name Rosalinda and I thought it was cute since it had the R to match Raven's first and last name so yeah.

Ooo and if anyone wants to see a picture of the dress then send me an email at DudeYourAwesome8 and I'll send it to you! ^^


	6. Princess Rachel and Beast Boy

Simmy: Uh guys? Hello? ...Anyone?

Silence

Simmy: Uh ok then looks like I'm on my own for this one...

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or Azarath.**

_

* * *

Last time on 'I'll Do What My Heart Tells Me':_

"_Well I've just found out that my best friend left the team to be a princess," Beast Boy explained._

"_Beast Boy, I-"_

"_Save it, Raven. I don't want to hear it."_

"_Beast Boy listen to me."_

"_No thanks, Princess, I rather not."_

* * *

"Raven?!" Beast Boy screamed as soon as he saw the princess's face.

"Yes Beast Boy, it is I." Raven said.

Raven? Raven became a princess? She left the team to be a _princess_? Something no one would ever believe or even imagine she would be. He looked at her. For two and a half months Raven was in Azarath because she had to be a princess? Raven? A princes? Since when did Raven take the responsibility to rule?

"Surprised Beast Boy?" Raven asked even though she knew from the look on his face.

"Surprised? You don't know the half of it." Beast Boy replied.

Raven smiled. She missed him so much, and his stupidness.

"Raven, but why did you-" Beast Boy was cut off by Raven raising her hand to make him stop.

"We will talk later. Right now you must get settled," She said.

Guess he had no choice.

"Monk Matthew, please show Garfield where his room is," Princess Rachel commanded.

Matthew nodded his head and lead Beast Boy to his room. IT was still in the castle, but it a little far down from the room they were in before. When they got to the room, his door was green so it made it easy for him to find it later on. When they entered, it was green everywhere!

"Wow, green much huh Raven?" Beast Boy thought out load.

"Yes, Princess Rachel has designed it especially for you," Monk Matthew replied.

"Ah that makes sense."

"Yes. So now that you know where your room is, I shall leave you to getting ready," Matthew said as he left.

Beast Boy looked around. Maybe he could live here and feel comfortable just like home.

Home. Home at the Titans Tower. Wonder how Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg were doing. Were they wondering what he was going? Maybe they were happy he'd finally left the house and they didn't hear him crying anymore. Or just like always; Cyborg's working on his car, Robin's checking out case files, and Starfire would be cooking something. Did they find replacements for him and Raven yet?

"Knock, knock," Raven said as she was standing by the open door.

Beast Boy jumped.

"You know, if you want privacy you need to close the door," Raven said joking.

"Yes I know, _Princess_."

"Still can't get over the fact?"

Beast Boy turned his head away. Raven frowned, "Look I know-"

"Raven, it's fine really. I don't know the main reason was that you left but I'm sure it was something important," He said as he unpacked his clothes.

Raven walked over, "Beast Boy I know you are mad at me for leaving you and the others. I know that you must have been sad-"

"Sad? Try heartbroken! You left without saying goodbye. You just used your powers and disappeared out of our home. The only thing you left was your bed and the sheets that were on it. Everything else was gone. How did you think I was going to take it? You thought I would just move on and forget about you?"

Raven shed tears, "I did not mean to hurt you. And I am still the same Raven."

"The same Raven? No you're not! You're talking in a high pitch voice, talking by not connecting your words like don't and isn't. You're saying them one by one. You're wearing a dress, and you're taking over a kingdom that you didn't even tell me when you promised that we'll never keep any secrets from each other. How can I tell that you're my Raven?"

"By this," She said as she walked a little closer to Beast Boy. Her noise was touching his. "I love you, and I always will."

Ok she got him.

Beast Boy turned around.

Raven coughed, "Beast Boy?" She said with her normal tone, "I'm talking like I usually do now. See, I'm still the same Raven. Just that I have to pretend to have a different voice."

He didn't face her. He slowly closed his eyes calming himself down.

Raven walked over to where he was standing and started looking at the back of his head hoping he was going to turn around. When he didn't, she turned him around herself.

"Beast Boy, please. I'm sorry I left the Titans, I'm sorry I left without saying goodbye, I'm sorry I used my powers to escaped the Tower, and I'm sorry I left you." She said as she looked in his eyes-

_Sadness_

She could see he was feeling sad all because of her. Because she left everyone, including her past, behind her. She didn't want to, it was something she had to do.

Beast Boy hugged her. Hugged her like there was no tomorrow.

"I'm sorry too," He said between tears, "It's just that I've waited forever to find you and you don't know how happy I am to finally see you."

She hugged him back. Anything to make him happy, she'd do.

"So uh," Raven started.

Beast Boy stepped back. He was embarrassed. Hopefully she wasn't going to kill him.

"Sorry," He said.

"Uh no, no nothing to be sorry about. I just wanted to make sure that if we're cool."

"Raven you still have to answer why you left me and the team to become a princess and didn't tell us!"

"Oh right. Well see-" She was interrupted by a monk knocking on the door.

"Sorry to interrupt you Princess, but there is someone waiting for your present," The Monk said.

Raven coughed, "Yes you shall tell the person that I will be there."

The Monk nodded his head and left.

Raven turned around and looked at Beast Boy, "Well, that is my cue."

"Go. We'll talk later."

Raven smiled and left.

"God she's so beautiful," Beast Boy said out load.

"I heard that!" Raven yelled from the hallway.

"Good you were suppose to!" Beast Boy yelled back.

* * *

(AN:) Awwwww cutee~

Haha yay! Ivy fixed my computer so it's back to uploading my chapters everyday! WOOOO Be sure to thank Ivy for me ^^


	7. Prince Garfield Mark Logan

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.**

Simmy: Hmm I wonder where the gang is...

Oh and there's two way I'm writing about what Raven says. The one where she talks like Starfire, it's going to be Princess Rachel, and I'm going to call her that but when she talks normal like how she usually do, I'm going to address her by Raven. Don't worry about Beast Boy/Prince Garfield because he's going to talk the same no matter what.

Kay, kay?

_

* * *

Last time on 'I'll Do What My Heart Tells Me':_

"_Beast Boy and I have made up," Princess Rachel said._

"_Yeah, but I still can't believe you're a princess," Beast Boy admitted._

"_Oh do not worry. You will be the Prince soon."_

"_Prince? Raven are you sure?"_

"_Most positive. Why do you think I have called you here?"_

"_True."_

* * *

"Princess, Garfield says that he needs your help," A monk said as he ran over to Rachel who was sitting on her chair looking over some work.

"What is it that he needs help with?" She asked.

"He says something about, 'Dude this is messed up,' and 'She can't be serious. I'm not wearing this.' "

Rachel laughed. The monks look so silly when they try to copy what people say on earth.

"Alright. I shall see what the problem he has.

_With Beast Boy:_

"There is no freakin' way I'm wearing this!" Beast Boy said as he looked himself in the mirror, "No possible way."

"Not even for me?"

Beast Boy turned around and saw Raven standing by his door laughing.

"Raven, how did you think this was going to look on me?!" He wore a white dress shirt, black dress pants, a black belt, and black dress shoes. It didn't match his skin color at all.

"Much better in my imagination I can tell you that," She said.

"And was the cape really necessary?" Beast Boy asked as he flew it around.

"Nope. I just wanted to see how it would look with the rest."

"Haha, very funny.

"It's very funny!"

She started to laugh again and this time Beast Boy joined her.

"You know, I missed the days when we were like this," Beast Boy started.

"Oh Beast Boy don't start with the 'Why did you have to leave me' thing again."

"But Raven!"

"No buts. I don't want to hear it."

Beast Boy pulled her close to him. She gasped by his surprise move.

"Now, tell me _princess_ why did you leave?" Beast Boy asked as he had her in his arms.

Raven didn't say anything. She just stood there in his arms staring at his eyes.

Oh god, is eyes. His perfect emerald green eyes.

"Raven are you going to answer me or am I going to have to kiss you to get you to tell me an answer?" Beast Boy asked.

She kept staring at his eyes. It was like she was lost somewhere in them.

"Ahem," Someone at the door said.

Beast Boy and Raven turned to look at the door.

"Sorry for the interruption." The monk started.

Beast Boy and Raven moved away from each other.

"People are arriving for the party. When will it start?"

"It shall start soon. Just give us a few minutes to continue getting ready and we shall start the ceremony," Princess Rachel answered.

The monk nodded his head and left.

"What ceremony?" Beast Boy asked.

"What? You don't think a new prince will get away with not having a party first?" Raven asked.

"Oooooh. I get my own party. How sweet!"

"Be ready in five," Raven said last and left the room.

"God she's-" Beast Boy started

"Don't say it!" Raven yelled.

"God she's so BEAUTIFUL!" Beast Boy screamed.

"Very funny Garfield!

When will she ever tell him the reason? Maybe after the party he guessed. Wonder how the others were doing down at Earth. Beast Boy walked over to his suitcase and found his communicator.

"Beast Boy to Robin," Beast Boy said to his communicator.

"Robin here. Beast Boy! How are you doing?" Robin asked.

"I'm doing great Robin."

"Is that friend Beast Boy?" Beast Boy heard Starfire in the back.

"Yeah Star it is!" Robin replied.

"Oh Beast Boy how are you doing?" Starfire asked as she pushed Robin away.

"I'm doing great Starfire. I'm getting ready for a party the people are having for me here so they can crown me prince! Can you believe that? I'm going to be prince!"

"Oh that is most wonderful Beast Boy! Cyborg has told us you were going to be a prince. Robin did not believe him at first but now he does and we all wish you the best of luck!"

"Thanks Starfire."

"Have you ever got the chance to find Raven yet?" Robin asked as he came back on the screen.

"In matter of fact, yeah I have."

"Really? What did you find?"

"Garfield! Time's up! The party's starting!" Raven said as she stepped back into his room.

"Sorry Robin, some other time. I got to go now."

"Hey no problem. Call back later alright?"

"Sure. Beast Boy out," He said as he closed the little device.

"That was Robin, wasn't it?" Raven asked as she walked over to Beast Boy.

"Yeah. Just called them to tell them I've made it here."

Raven started tearing. She missed the others so much.

"Hey, hey," Beast Boy said as he saw her crying, "It's ok."

"No it's not," Raven said between tears, "I've been gone for almost three months and I miss them so much."

Beast Boy pulled her into a hug, "It's not your fault. There must have been a perfect reason why."

"That my home is falling apart and they needed someone to take over? That doesn't sound like a good reason to leave your family behind."

"You left because Azarath was falling apart?"

"Yeah. They needed someone to get people back on track."

"Oh Raven. Why couldn't you tell us that? We would have been fine with that."

"Because there's someone that wants to steel the throne and they were afraid that if I told you guys where I'm heading that someone would have heard and then attacked the place wanting the throne. So I couldn't say anything just to keep the place safe."

Raven looked back into his eyes. They were the only things she was looking at a lot.

"I'm so sorry I left without saying anything. I really am."

Now how could he be mad at her? She was his everything.

Beast Boy leaned down and kissed her.

"That's my way of saying you're forgiven," Beast Boy said.

She hugged him tight.

"Now come on, it's time to get the party started," Beast Boy said.

She let go and smiled up at him.

"Princess! We need you now!" One of the monks called from the hallway.

"They will never leave me alone," Rachel said to herself.

"You know they always ruin our moments," Beast Boy mentioned.

"Princess!"

"I am coming!" Rachel said as she ran out.

Beast Boy laughed as he followed her.

_At the party:_

"Attention please!" Rachel yelled as everyone was gathered in the Ball Room.

Everyone stopped and faced the princess.

"As you all know, today we are crowning one of my friend Prince of Azarath. He will work by my side to help us get back on track with our lives, to help me protect our Azarath, and will work with me to rule."

The people started clapping.

"Now Garfield will you please step out?"

Beast Boy walked onto the stage from the back and sat down on a throne the Monks set up for him.

"Do you, Garfield Mark Logan, promise to protect Azarath from any harm?" Rachel asked.

"I promise," Beast Boy replied.

"Do you promise to make sure you will use your power as a Prince to help Princess Rachel Rosalinda Roth rule Azarath?"

"I promise."

"Then by the power invested in me, I Princess Rachel Rosalinda Roth, crown Garfield Mark Logan Prince of Azarath," She said as she took the crown one of the monks brought and placed it on Beast Boy's head.

Everyone cheered.

"Do you have any words you would like to say?" Rachel asked.

"I'll be the best prince ever," Garfield said.

The people started clapping again.

"Now, we celebrate!" Rachel screamed to the crowd.

* * *

(AN:) Yay! Beast Boy's crown Prince! Woooo!


	8. Under Attack!

Simmy: Guess I'm still on my own...

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or Azarath**

Ugh it's 8:17 pm and you can't believe how tired I am of writing this for 4 hours straight =.=

But I like how it came out! Haha so enough of me talking, it's time for you guys to read it.

So I hope you Enjoy~

_

* * *

Last time on 'I'll Do What My Heart Tells Me':_

"_I never thought I was really going to be a prince one day," Garfield started._

"_Yes, I believe you are going to be a great prince," Rachel said._

"_With you by my side?"_

"_Of course with me by your side."_

"_Good. When you're on my side, nothing can go bad."_

* * *

Rachel was sitting by the window sill staring outside thinking about something that was big on her mind-

_Home_

She missed home so much. Wonder how Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg were doing.

Garfield was walking through the hallways exploring the castle when he saw Rachel sitting in her room looking out the window. He smiled and walked inside, kissing her on top of her head.

"Now what's a beautiful girl like you doing here all alone?" Garfield asked as he sat by her.

Rachel started crying.

"Hey, hey what's wrong? Don't cry!" Garfield said as he hugged her.

"I miss our family so much! I miss Robin and Starfire and Cyborg. I mean I thought that having you here, I would feel better but I just feel worse," she explained.

"I miss them too but it's nothing to cry about.

"You're not the one that left with no reason!"

Rachel kept crying on his shoulder while Garfield tried to keep his tears in.

"Rachel," He started, "If you miss them so much, then go back and visit them! I'll take care of Azarath until you come back."

"I could never do that. If I go home then I'll never have the strength to return."

Maybe it was a bad idea to come here. She was perfectly fine. It was all his fault! Why did he have to worry about her anyways? So what if she's his everything. So what if he can't live without her. So what if he'll die if she's not happy. Garfield sighed. This was the real world, not his dreams anymore.

"Rae, you got to do what you want to do," Garfield said as he called her by the pet name he gave her along time ago.

"I haven't heard that nicknames in forever," She said, "This is what I want to do Garfield."

"Is it what you want to do? Or what you're forced to do?"

Rachel looked up at him. Forced to do? What does he mean by that?

"You know exactly what I'm talking about," Garfield said as he read her face.

"No I am afraid I do not."

"Rachel I know you didn't want to leave us behind and become princess. I mean look at yourself!" He said as he dragged her to a mirror in her room, "Rae I know Rachel is not in your heart, Raven's there."

Rachel just looked at herself in the mirror. Was Garfield right? Does her heart really want her to go back home? She was already home!

Of course she wasn't.

Her home was back at Earth with the others at the Titans Tower she's been living at for years. Where Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, and even Beast Boy became her family. So what was she doing here anyways? This isn't her real home. She was just born here.

"Raven? I think there's something you're not telling me," Garfield thought out loud.

There was.

"It's my mother," Rachel began.

"Your mother?"

"Someone had found something from my mother before she left. They found something she's written. Before, my mother was Queen of Azarath, and she was the best. Everyone loved her, not only as a queen, but as a mother of the country. She would do everything right, and never did a wrong thing. She was perfect. Before she disappeared, she left a note saying when I was old enough, that I should take over Azarath myself in her place."

Garfield was shocked. Her mother was Queen? Who knew Raven would have some blood like that in her.

"The monks who took care of me when I was little had called me on the day I left telling me what my mother had wrote and how she wanted me to take over Azarath. So I had to choice but to go since Azarath was falling apart. They needed someone to get them back on track. So I had to leave with no choice."

"Raven, did you really have to follow what your mother wanted you to do?" Garfield asked.

"She's done everything right for me. If she said that me becoming a princess was the right thing to do, then it is."

Garfield looked at her with a sad face.

"Besides, soon I will be crown Queen, and have to stay here forever."

"What?" Garfield screamed, "They can't do that! You can't do that! What are you talking about?"

"Garfield-"

"No Rachel. You can't! I mean why?"

"I just-Did you hear something?"

Garfield tried to concentrate on what she heard.

"Rachel I don't-" He was cut off by Rachel shushing.

She walked over to her window to see if whatever was making the noise was coming from outside.

It was.

"Destroy whatever you can!" Someone from outside called. Soon there were villains made of rocks and dirt coming toward the castle.

"We're under attack!" Rachel told Garfield.

"What?" He screamed.

"Yes! We've got to worn the others!"

Rachel ran out of the room, with Garfield still confused but still following after her.

"Rachel what is happening?!" Garfield asked.

"Someone is attacking our castle!" Rachel explained.

"No way!"

"Yes way, now come on!" Rachel said as she started running again.

"Where are we running to?"

Rachel and Garfield ran down the hallway, and turned left. Soon they arrived at a door, and Rachel opened it. It took her to a control room with screens everywhere showing every part of the castle. There was a red button, and she clicked it. There was then a red siren going off.

"We're under attack! Lock the front door!" Rachel said to a microphone.

The monks heard her and tried to block the front entrance but it was no use. The monsters broke down the door and walked inside.

"Rachel they got in!" Garfield said as he saw the screen of the front entrance.

Rachel was looking at the same screen to see if she could see who was the leader of the monsters.

And she saw the leader.

The world felt like it stopped.

The leader was a blond. She was floating on a rock, with hands behind her back. Could it be?

"Terra?" Garfield said.

No it couldn't. Terra's been long gone. Last time they've seen her was years ago when Beast Boy found her at some private school.

Both Garfield and Rachel ran out of the room. Apparently they were both thinking the same thing; there was _no_ possible way that was Terra! It had to some someone else.

When they got to the entrance-

"Hey guys, missed me?"

It was _her._

"Terra?" Both Garfield and Rachel said.

"Yeah it's me. She said as she threw a boulder at them but missed.

"Terra what are you doing?" Garfield asked.

"What does it look like? I'm destroying this place!" Terra answered.

"Stop this instance!" Rachel commanded.

"Yeah not going to happen," She said as she threw another boulder.

"Terra why are you doing this?" Garfield asked.

"Why do you think? The power. If I couldn't get Earth, then why not some other place?"

"You are not going to win Terra," Rachel said.

"That's what you think," Terra said as she summoned a set of monsters.

"Raven, what do we do?" Garfield asked.

"What do you think? We fight!"

Rachel chanted her words, Azereth Metrion Zinthose, and destroyed one of the monsters. That was until it remade itself and came back alive.

Garfield changed into a cheetah and saw if he could ram the monsters but it didn't work either. He tried changing into his most powerful animals, the T-Rex, but the place was too little for his height.

"I'd give up if I were you guys, there's no way for you to win," Terra said as she brought up some more monsters.

Garfield and Rachel were surrounded. There were too many for them to fight.

Garfield pulled out his communicator but it was knocked out of his hands by Terra throwing a rock at his hand.

"Oh no you don't. You're not going to call the Titans," Terra said as Garfield looked at her.

"Terra! Stop! You don't want to repeat the same mistake you made when you were working with Slade!" Garfield said.

"Oh I thought about it, and I though you know why work for some loser when you can be powerful on your own and take over the weak places first. Being a hero is _so_ old fashion," Terra explained.

"Terra! You're not going to get away with this!" Raven yelled.

"Oh better watch that temper Raven. You don't want to repeat what happened when I destroyed you before."

"You didn't destroy us! You just sent us down under the Earth," Garfield explained.

"Yeah where you would have suffocated and died!" Terra said as she tried to defend herself.

"Oh such evil work," Raven said sarcastically.

Terra was mad.

"You're going to pay!" Terra said. She then commanded the monsters to attack Rachel and Garfield at once which took them by surprise. Rachel formed a shield around her and Garfield which threw the monsters off them.

They headed straight for the blond but when they were a foot from her, they couldn't move for some reason.

When they turned their heads to look at their feet, they saw that she created hands made out cinder block material to grasp their feet. Garfield tried changing into different animals to see if he could break the grasp while Rachel was using her powers, but they weren't successful.

"Wow guys. What a great fight! Robin have trained you so well!" Terra said sarcastically.

The monsters had came up from behind Terra and walked over to Garfield and Rachel. They pulled them out, but still had them held so they wouldn't escape.

Terra jumped off of her boulder and walked over to where Garfield and Rachel were. She placed a finger on Garfield's cheek but he quickly shifted his head to get her finger off.

"Now Beast Boy I thought we had something!"

"I never had something with you! You were just a distraction I had to fall for!"

"Oh hush. You and your stupid excuses. You know you were totally in love with me."

"Beast Boy never like you!" Rachel said.

"Oh and why would I believe Miss. Jealous?"

"I am not jealous."

"Yes you are. I remember everything we would talk about when we hung out."

"What are you talking about?" Garfield asked.

"She's not talking about anything!" Raven said.

"Ha. Beast Boy, Rei-rei here and I used to tell each other all kinds of secrets back when I was living with you guys," Terra explained.

"Terra shut up!" Raven yelled.

"She would always tell me how madly in love she was with you. Only not to know that I was trying to get you to like me so she would be heartbroken."

"Raven is this true?" Garfield asked.

"Of course not. Do you really believe her?"

"Ooo now Miss. Jealous has become Miss. Liar. Nice one Raven. Oh but it doesn't matter anyways does it? No matter if I'm good or bad, Beast Boy still loves me, don't you BB?" Terra said as he walked closer to his face.

"Never did, never will," Beast Boy said.

"What a liar. No wonder you two both love each other. Take them away. Oh but before you go," Terra said as she walked over to Rachel, "I'll take this," She said as she yanked out the Tiara from Rachel's hair.

"Give me back my tiara!" Rachel said.

"Not. Now take them away," She commanded the monsters.

* * *

(AN:) OH MY GOD! IT'S TERRA!


	9. Tara Markov

Terra: **Disclaimer: Simmy/DudeYourAwesome8 does not own the Teen Titans**. Isn't that right Simmy?

Simmy, squirming in a corner with her mouth covered: Mmm!

Terra: Even breathing the fourth wall is easy.

_

* * *

Last time on 'I'll Do What My Heart Tells Me':_

"_Beast Boy and Raven suck without Robin telling them what to do," Terra said, "They'll never survive in the real world without him. But who cares? Now that I have the Tiara, I'll be crown Queen next week."_

"_Not if I have anything to say about it," Beast Boy said as he tried to attack her but was caught by her monsters that grabbed him from behind._

"_Oh please," Terra said as she rolled her eyes, "When will you ever learn?"_

* * *

Terra's monsters were walking down through the bottom of the castle with Raven and Beast Boy in their arms. Beast Boy and Raven tried to get loose but it was no use. They were to weak now.

Soon they got to the cells and the monsters threw them in there, closed and locked the gate, and left.

"Great," Raven said at she sat down, "I'm a horrible princess!"

"Same here," Beast Boy agreed, "What kind of prince am I?"

"I let the whole place down," Raven said.

"I've let you down," Beast Boy said.

Raven looked at him. She walked over and leaned down into his chest, "Oh, you didn't let me down. You were great."

"Raven I was a prince for a day and already I did something wrong."

"Beast Boy it's not your fault. Maybe we should have at least done some training."

Beast Boy let out a little giggle, "Now I know why Robin made us do it all the time."

"But what are we going to do? We're stuck down here with no escape. I mean we have to get to Terra and get my tiara back before she does something."

Beast Boy looked around. There was no way to get out of here.

"What are we going to do?" Beast Boy whispered.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," A voice said from the speakers.

Beast Boy and Raven looked around to see where it was coming from.

"As you know, your pathetic rulers Rachel and Garfield lost the one and only fight. Since they weren't strong enough, I've decided to come and take over. I've battled your pathetic rulers and took the tiara. So by the power that's now infested in me, I declare that I, Tara Markov, will be princess of this place, and soon Queen!"

"NO!" Beast Boy and Raven yelled together.

"Bow down to your new princess!" Princess Tara said as she laughed evilly.

* * *

(AN:) Ugh Terra is such a GRRR!

Sorry about the shortness guys. I have the next chapter planed out and I didn't want to mix it with this chapter. So yeah, sorry ^^"


	10. Rachel and Garfield vs Tara

**Disclaimer: I do now own the Teen Titans**

_

* * *

Last time on 'I'll Do What My Heart Tells Me':_

"_She's going to pay," Raven started, "She's going to pay for taking my tiara, and making herself ruler."_

"_But can't the Monks stop her?" Beast Boy asked._

"_She uses monsters to get things her way. Do you think they have a chance to win against them?"_

"_No."_

* * *

Beast Boy was walking back and forth in the cellar while Raven was sitting on the floor spaced out.

So _this_ is what her mom made her do?

BB walked over to where she was sitting and told her, "Hey we'll get out of here." Not that Raven didn't believe him or whatever, but how on earth were they going to get out of this place?

Beast Boy got up,walking and faced the cellar door. It was a bar cellar! Ugh why didn't he think of this before?!

He turned into a snake, and slithered out.

He changed back and hit himself on his forehead, "Duh! Why didn't I do that an hour ago?!"

Rachel got up and walked over to the cellar door.

"Beast boy you can hate yourself later! Just get me out of here!"

"Can't you use your powers?! You phase through stuff all the time!"

"Duh," Raven said as she closed her eyes and she tried to concentrated, and soon she was by Beast Boy's side.

"Why are we so stupid?!" Beast Boy said as he hit himself again.

"Oh stop hitting yourself and let's get to Terra," Raven said.

"Don't you mean Princess Tara?"

"Don't say that name!" Raven said as she started to walk to the stairs. Beast Boy ran after her and stopped her.

"Where do you think you're going?" Beast Boy asked.

"What does it look like? I'm going to get my tiara, and my kingdom back."

"Uh hello? Do you not remember what happened to us when we fought her before?"

That's right. They've lost.

"But what are we suppose to do?" Raven asked.

Beast Boy thought. "We have to get back to Earth and get Robin and the others."

"WHAT?!" Raven yelled. Was he crazy? How would they get to earth? Raven didn't have _that_ much power yet to get them both to Earth, "How do you suggest we get to Earth?"

"Cyborg made a car for me that can travel through dimension so no worries. The only worry we have is to not get caught by Terra's guards."

Raven smiled. She knew she could always count on Cyborg to build something that was going to help someone later on in the future.

"So Miss. Beautiful, are you ready?" Beast Boy asked.

"Always have, always will," Raven answered.

With Beast Boy in the lead, both slowly and quietly walked up the stairs hoping not to bump into any of the monsters.

Beast Boy and Raven reached the top where they were now in one of the hallways of the castle. Beast Boy looked left and right too see of the place was cleared. When it was he slowly tiptoed to one of the corners. Raven followed right behind keeping a close out from behind. Beast Boy peaked his head from the corner and saw one of the monsters talking to another one. Was it possible that they already found out they were missing? One of the monsters look like they turned their head so Beast Boy quickly shot his head back. He peaked his head out again only to see the monsters gone. BB signaled Raven and they both walked over to the next corner only that a group of monsters were walking their way. Beast Boy quickly pushed Raven to the wall where there was a gap and covered her with his back against her body. Raven was taken by surprise so she gasped, but the monsters didn't hear her.

He was so protective.

Beast Boy kept looking to see when they would leave while Raven leaned her head against his back. Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea that he was here. Beast Boy felt her head resting on his back, and smiled. This was like the perfect adventure he dreamed of having with Raven one day. Except the part where Terra was in and taking over a place with them hiding but hey, it was good enough. As long as he was with his Raven.

When the monsters cleared out, Beast Boy took Raven's hand and walked out of the gap. No monsters in sight. Beast Boy looked to his left, knowing that it was the way to get out and to his car, while Raven, still holding Beast Boy's hand and enjoying every moment of it, still looked back in case anyone was going to jump them.

Raven and Beast Boy finally got to the entrance door seeing no one has bothered to fix it yet. As they tried to walk over the pieces-

they never knew there was a switch right under the mess.

One of them set it off, and soon where was a red light flashing. Beast Boy and Raven looked at each other and tried to run over to where Beast Boy had parked the car when he first got here. It wasn't anywhere!

"Beast Boy where's the car?" Raven asked with a little fear in it.

"It was right here! I don't know where it went!"

Beast boy heard something and looked above him. It was his car! But who was inside?

"Monk Matthew?" Raven asked.

"Princess! You and Garfield have to hurry!" He said as he leaned the car.

"Raven come on!" Beast Boy said as he grabbed her hand.

But she pulled it away.

"Raven what are you doing? Terra's army's gonna be here any minute!"

"I can't go," Raven said.

"What?"

"I can't leave Beast Boy. I have to stay here."

"No, no, you can't! We've got to get the others. They can help us defeat Terra. We've done so before, we can do it again but we got to do it as a team."

"Beast Boy this is my castle, my kingdom, my place. I can't get the others involved with my things. I have to do it on my own."

"Raven you-"

"Don't worry about me. You go and get the others."

"Raven, I'm not leaving you by yourself. If you're going to stay, then I'm going to stay with you."

Raven looked over to Monk Matthew, and he understood what she said.

He then quickly grabbed Beast Boy and yanked him into the car and drove off. She could hear him screaming at Matthew to take him back."

"No! Raven!" She heard him yell.

She sighed. This was her mission, her job, her turn to take control again-

and get her kingdom back.

"Well, well, well," Tara said as she walked out. She had a yellow dress on with yellow high heels and of course wearing the tiara, "Look who drove off and left me a present."

* * *

(AN:) Anyone wants to see Princess Tara's dress? Just like with Raven's dress, send me an email to DudeYourAwesome8 aim .com and I'll send it to you!


	11. Rachel vs Tara

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.**

_

* * *

Last time on 'I'll Do What My Heart Tells Me':_

_'I've made Beast Boy leave to head back to Earth with Matthew,' Raven thought, 'I know it was the wrong thing to do but it's my kingdom, and my fight. Terra stole my crown, so I'm going to fight to get it back.'_

* * *

Raven turned around, shocked to see Terra wearing a dress, and _her_ tiara.

"You'll never learn will you Rei-rei? Beast Boy will never be yours. He'll always leave you alone just like he did when I came along."

"You be quiet. I sent him away."

"Ha. Funny. What who cares anyways. Soon Raven I'll be Queen and there's nothing you, or your pathetic friends, can do to stop me. I'm too powerful," She said as she walked over to her and walked around Raven, "So what should I do with you?"

"How about you drop your act and give me back my kingdom?"

"And why would I do that? Ooh, I have a perfect idea! You'll be good for decoration!"

"And what do you mean by that?"

Terra ignored her question, "Or better yet, since this is the real word, I can kill you and have Beast Boy work for me for the rest of his life! What do you think honey? Will that be nice?"

"Do not call me _honey _and you're not going to do anything to Beast Boy."

"That's what you think. Now be a good girl and go back to your cell."

"Azereth Metrion Zint-mmmh," Raven's mouth was covered with one of Terra's monster's hand.

"Good job. Now be a dear and take her away and make sure you put her in the one where she can't use her useless powers," Terra commanded.

The monster nodded his head and left with Raven. Terra smirked, she's getting things her way.

The monster threw Raven back into the same cell she was in before with Beast Boy but instead it had some barrier around it. Raven tried to chant her way out but it didn't work. The barrier was some kind of anti magic use. She gave up and just sat down. What to do now? Just think what else, and enjoy the few minutes of her living. So what was there to think about...

Beast Boy.

Why does Terra always have to bring up Beast Boy? Big deal! I mean it's not like Beast Boy was like her weak spot. ...right?

Wrong. Beast Boy was everything to her. I mean that's why she sent him away, so he wouldn't get hurt.

Raven didn't even feel like moving. She just brought her knees to her chest and placed her head on top of them, "Terra's right. No matter what I do, I can't get Beast Boy to be mine," She said to herself.

"Now I thought we promised we'd never give up on life."

Raven's head shot up. Who was that?

"Never thought you'd be such a giver upper either Rae. Especially against Terra."

Raven looked everywhere but no one was here. It was too dark for her to see anyone.

"But maybe being home, where you were born, has makes you less focus on what happens."

Raven kept looking around but she still couldn't see anyone. She closed her eyes to try concentrating on which way the voice was coming from.

"Or maybe it's my fault you can't concentrate at all."

Raven turned her head toward the cellar door and what do you know,

"Beast Boy?" Raven whispered. He walked into the light where she could see him.

"Rae, I may not have been able to take the wheel from Matthew, but I was able to turn into an animal and fly out."

Raven smiled a little. Guess she forgot he could change into any animal.

"Now why don't you get out of the cell?"

"I can't. Terra put something around it so I can't escape."

"Let's see if I can do something," Beast Boy though and turned into gorilla and pulled two bars apart, and changed back into human.

"There, that should do it," He said as he turned back into human form.

Raven slowly walked through the gap making sure that she able to get through without getting hurt. When she got past the bars, she ran up to Beast Boy and hugged him.

"You don't know how happy I am to see you!" She said.

"God Rae, you're completely crazy to think that's I'd really leave," He replied.

"And I'm glad you didn't."

"When I said I'm going to be by your side forever, I meant _forever_."

She kissed him.

"Now come on," Raven said as she pulled away, " There's a kingdom we have to fight for."

"But Raven, how are we going to fight? I mean we've tried but we just get our butts kicked."

"I think I have a plan."


	12. Fight for your Kingdom!

Cyborg: **Disclaimer: Simmy/DudeYourAwesome8 does not own the Teen Titans.**

Simmy: Hey Cyborg! Where'd ya been man?

Cyborg: Here and there. How's BB doing?

Simmy: Sorry Cy, can't say. It's going to ruin the surprise you and the others are going to have.

Cyborg: What is that-

Simmy: Time to get this chapter started!

_

* * *

Last time on 'I'll Do What My Heart Tells Me':_

"_Raven and I are going to fight to get our kingdom back," Beast Boy explains._

"_Yes and make Tara pay for even harming my home and the people here," Raven adds._

"_Don't worry Rae, she'll definitively pay."_

* * *

"Ok Beast Boy, here's the plan," Raven said as she whispers it into his ear.

"You think that will work?" Beast Boy asks as she's done.

"Most positives."

"Alright. If you say so."

"Ladies and Gentlemen! This is your Princess speaking," Tara said through the speakers.

"Oh god it's her," Raven said.

"Raven wait, maybe there's something important she's going to say."

"Like what?"

"Shhh!"

"As you all know, I'm suppose to be crowned Queen next week, but I decided to hurry the process so in 10 minutes, I'll be crowned Queen! And it's an order for everyone to be there. See you in 10!"

"She did not-" Raven started.

"We've got to act quickly before it's too late!" Beast Boy yelled.

"Azereth Metrion Zinthose," Raven whispered and her eyes glowed white. Both Beast Boy and Raven were taken upstairs near a corner in the hallway closes to the Ballroom where they predicted Tara might be.

"Raven, I thought you didn't have enough power to move both of us," Beast Boy mentioned.

"I've done some meditating," Raven answered, "Now be quiet or else someone might hear us."

Raven said it too late. Soon some of Tara's monsters were right behind them. They didn't know until Raven was hit with some kind of dirt ball. Beast Boy was really mad. First they destroyed the door, let Terra take over, threw him and Raven in a cell, and now they hit her! That was the last straw.

Beast Boy turned into something he'd thought he'd never use again-

The Beast.

He was mad, and need to attack someone or something. Who would he attack? That's right, Terra's monsters. Beast Boy roared and went straight for them while Raven tried to get up from the floor. She got on her elbows, and turned her head to see where Beast Boy was. The first thing she saw was the Beast. It's been a while since she has.

All she could see was him beating the guts out of the monsters. What made Beast Boy so mad that he let the Beast escape?

Duh! She got hurt. So it was true. How and why did she trust Terra so easily? Think about the flash backs Raven! He's hugged you many times, kissed you, begged to hang out with you, and even came back for you when you clearly said not to. Raven was completely wrong, Beast Boy did love her. Loved her with all his heart. So why didn't she see this before?

"Raven!" Beast Boy screamed as he walked over to where she was lying, "Are you ok?"

Raven snapped back into reality. He was done already?

"Oh yeah I'm fine," She said as Beast Boy tried to pick her up.

"Thank god you are."

"Beast Boy, is it true? You really don't care about Terra?" Raven asked as she got to her feet.

"What? Raven what kind of question is that?" Beast Boy asked confused.

"Just answer Beast Boy. I need to make sure."

"Yes I don't love her anymore. Yes I want to defeat her even if I have to hurt her. And yes I love you with all my heart."

Raven's eyes went wide.

"You didn't ask for the last part did you?"

"No but I'm glad I heard it," She said as she smiled.

"Good, so let's get to the next step; Stopping Tara before she becomes Queen."

"How much time we got left?" Raven asked.

"About five minutes."

Raven ran over to the Ballroom's door and listened if she could hear Terra say anything.

"May I please have your attention," Terra said.

No one listened to her, the people just kept talking.

"Hello?"

The people still talked.

"Quiet!" Terra yelled. That made everyone jump and listened.

"Now that I finally have your attention, it is time to start the ceremony!" Terra announced.

Raven gasped.

"Raven what's wrong?" Beast Boy asked.

"Terra's about to make herself Queen!" Raven said.

"Then what do we do?"

"We bust in!"

"When?"

Raven placed her ear near the door again and listened to see when it was going to be the perfect time.

"Hey monk, get out here and do what you have to do," Terra commanded.

"Yes princess," a voice that was like Matthew's said.

Raven predicted that someone was forced to crown Terra since she couldn't do it herself. She could hear footsteps inside so it must have been Matthews getting the crown.

"I, Monk Matthew Collins crown Tara Markov Queen of Azarath. She will not be harmed by anyone, and will have power to control whatever she wants. No one shall argue, for whatever Tara will do, will be right for anyone and everyone."

Raven quickly bust open the doors and yelled, "Matthew drop that crown!"

Everyone gasped and turned their heads toward the doors. Matthew also dropped the crown.

"Get them!" Tara said as she got up from her chairs.

Soon dozens of Terra's monsters headed for Beast Boy and Raven.

"Titan GO!" Beast Boy yelled.

"I haven't heard that one in a long time!" Raven said.

As Tara was focused in the fight Beast Boy and Raven were having with her monsters, she didn't see that Matthew ran with the crown. No way was he going to crown _her_ as queen. The only princess he'll crown is Rachel. Tara still didn't noticed he was gone, she only saw how her monsters where losing! But how?

Beast Boy turned back into the Beast. He destroyed more monsters then he would have with a different animal. Tara was shocked, she's never seen him change into that kind of animal before. Raven used her powers to mostly block both herself and Beast Boy, but was still able to take down some monsters.

"Not so strong now huh Terra?" Raven called.

Tara was still shocked. This was not happening! She was completely winning! How did things change all of a sudden? She was about to run away from the back but Raven stopped her by blocking her in one of her shields. Tara turned around and saw Raven and Beast Boy right in front of her.

"Looks like you've lost _princess_," Beast Boy said as he changed back into human form.

"No! I'm powerful! You can't beat me!" Tara said as her eyes turned yellow.

Soon she was on top of a boulder in the air. Raven fly straight up to knock the boulder sideways so Tara would fall off, but she missed. Tara tried to fly out the room by the door but it was blocked by Beast Boy as a pterodactyl he flew over to her and grabbed the Tiara off her head and flew back to blocking the door.

"You've harmed my people!" Raven said as she shot her. She hit Terra and she lost her balance for a second but got it back.

Beast Boy turned into a hawk and tried to flip her over. She flipped but still was holding on to the rock so she didn't fall off. Beast Boy flew over to Raven and placed the Tiara into her head. Raven's voice then changed to high pitched and sounded like Starfire.

"You have tried to harm my people, me and Beast Boy," She said as she tried to hit Terra again. Raven hit her boulder and it broke into pieces making Terra fall off and hit the ground. Beast Boy turned into a rhino and tried to hit her but she rolled away.

"You have stolen my tiara and made yourself princess!" Raven yelled as she was on the ground and still tried to hit her. She got Terra once and she flew backwards to the wall.

"You threatened to kill me and force Beast Boy to be your slave!" She said as she hurt her again. Beast Boy turned into a snake and tried to bite her but she quickly ran away toward another part of the room.

"And you have forced Matthew to make you Queen!" Raven said as she used her powers to attack Terra from behind.

"Give up Terra," Beast Boy said as he and Raven walked toward her, "You've lost. With me and Raven working together, there's nothing you can do about it."

"That's what you think," Terra said as her eyes glowed yellow. A boulder formed underneath her and soon she was flying in the air on top of it.

"You haven't seen the last of me Beast Boy! I'll come back and make sure to permanently destroy you and your stupid girlfriend," Terra said.

"I do not count on that!" Raven said as she aimed for Terra but missed.

"You'll see me again!" Terra yelled as she flew straight up through the roof and away from Azarath.

When they didn't hear or see her anymore Raven ran to Beast Boy and hugged him. They've finally got everything back.


	13. The New Rule

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.**

_

* * *

Last time on 'I'll Do What My Heart Tells Me':_

"_We've beat Terra and gotten the place back," Beast boy explains._

"_Yes but I do not believe we've seen the last of her," Rachel says._

_Beast Boy kissed her on the cheek, "Hey I wouldn't worry about that."_

* * *

"We have won! We have won!" Rachel screamed as she was still hugging Beast Boy.

"I'd told you we would have!" Beast Boy tells her.

"I can't believe it!" Rachel yells.

Matthew then ran from the back and hugged both Beast Boy and Raven, "I am very proud of both of you!"

"Thanks Matthew," Rachel says.

The others come out from their hiding places and congratulate Beast Boy and Raven for their victory.

"Beast Boy, you don't know how much I love you," Rachel said as she changed back to using her old voice.

"Raven I'm pretty sure I do," He said as he looked into her eyes. He leaned down and kissed her again. He's been doing that a lot.

When they pulled apart, Beast Boy placed his forehead on hers.

"So Princess Rachel, shall we make you Queen now?" Matthew asked.

Raven and Beast Boy looked at him.

"Matthew now?" Raven asked.

"Yes. What other prefect time would there be? I mean with whatever happened in the past few days I don't want it to happen again. Both you and Garfield shall be crown King and Queen!"

Raven looked at Beast Boy. He knew that if Raven became Queen, she'd never be able to leave Azarath and go back home.

"Beast Boy, what do we do?" Raven asked.

Beast Boy looked at her. He sighed and said, "Raven, I'll do what my heart tells me so you got to do what your hearts tells you."

Raven understood. She walked over to the chair and sat down as Matthew picked up the crown. Beast Boy looked at her, shocked. Her heart was telling her to be Queen?! If he'd known that, he would have never told her to listen to it! His heart was telling him to do whatever Raven does so looks like they're going to stay here forever.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Matthew began, "I am here today to change Princess Rachel Rosalinda Roth into our Queen of Azarath and Prince Garfield Mark Logan to our King of Azarath! They will stay here in the kingdom, doing all that they can to help us with everything, to help us get back on track with our lives, and to do what they can to make Azarath a better place just like Rachel's mother did. Now, by the power in me, I pronounce Princess Rachel Rosalinda Roth now Queen Rachel Rosalinda Roth and Prince Garfield Mark Logan to King Garfield Mark Logan!"

"STOP!" Beast Boy yelled as soon as Matthew was an inch away from placed the crown on his head, "Don't place the crown on my head."

"What?" Matthew asked.

"Beast Boy, what are you doing?" Raven asked.

"I'm sorry everyone but I can't be your King."

"What do you mean?" Someone in the audience asked.

"As much as I love to be King, staying by Rachel's side for the rest of my life, helping many people to live their lives the way they want to, but I just can't stay."

"Beast Boy you-" Raven started but was cut off by Beast Boy.

"Raven, I know how much it'll mean to you if I would stay here but I can't. Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire needs me back home. Without us the family is not complete. I understand if you want to stay here taking your mother's place but I just can't. I miss everyone down there and I need to go back. I promise I'll visit you, but that's all I can do," Beast Boy said as he got up from his chair and walked down from the little stage.

"Well," Matthew started, "Princess, are you fine with him leaving?"

"Yes, because I'm leaving with him," Raven answered.

"Princess you can't!" Everyone in the audience started begging.

"Everyone, please listen. I know my mother, Arella, was the greatest Queen Azarath has ever had, and having me would feel like she's still here with us, but I can't stay here. I know it's where I'm from, where I'm born, and where I was raised but my real home is with Garfield on Earth with our other friends. They're like my family too and every moment I stay here away from them I feel like my heart is ripping piece by piece. It's like a close friend told me, I need to do what my heart tells me, not what anyone tells me or commands me. I'm going to go back to Earth with Garfield."

"But if you leave, who will help us get back on track?" Someone else asked.

"The same person who's taken care of me when I was little," Raven said as she turned her head to Matthew.

"Me? Oh Princess I couldn't."

"You've raised me, why not 300 more?"

"But-"

"Matthew."

"Oh alright. If you say so."

"Alright then. By the remaining power that is still invested in me, I Princess Rachel Rosalinda Roth-" Rachel started.

"And I Garfield Mark Logan," Garfield continued.

"Crown Matthew Collins, king of Azarath!" Garfield and Rachel finished together.

Everybody cheered.

"So Matt," Beast Boy began, "Any words?"

Matthew thought and said, "May the strength in Rachel, Garfield and even Arella help me with my new job, and anything that will happen in the future."

"Touching," Beast Boy said.

"So Lover Boy," Rachel said as she turned to Garfield, "Is my prince ready to head back home?"

"Well I am, but are you?"

"Yes. Take me home, where I should have been months ago."

"Your wish is my command but before we go-" Beast Boy said as he walked over to Matthew.

"King, do you mind if I say something?" He asked.

"No go right ahead."

"Thanks," Beast Boy said as he turned to look at everyone on the audience, "People of Azarath, as your prince I declare that no one shall follow to what anyone says or tells them to do. Each individual person shall follow their own hearts, and their own dreams. Now repeat after me; I promise,"

"I promise," The crowd repeated.

"That," Garfield continued.

"That."

"I'll do what my heart tells me."

"I'll do what my heart tells me."

"Thank you and take care," Garfield finished and walked over to Raven.

"Now are you ready to go?" Raven asked.

"Ready," Garfield repeated.

Rachel went to Matthew and gave him one last hug before they left.

"Rachel, thank you for everything you've done. You reminded me so much of your mother ever since you were here."

"Arella was the greatest woman alive."

"Not as great as you. Take care ok?"

"I promise I will Matt. And I'll visit every now-and-then with my prince."

"Good." He said as he hugged her, "Now go, I'm sure your family on Earth is waiting for your arrival."

Matthew kissed Raven's forehead and she left with Beast Boy. As they walked through the crowd to get to the door, everyone clapped for them.

"Three cheers for Rachel and Garfield!" Someone yelled.

"Hip hip, hooray! Hip hip, hooray! Hip hip, hooray!"

Raven and Beast Boy laughed as they walked through. The people followed them, still cheering, to Beast Boy's car.

"Where did you get this car anyways Beast Boy?" Raven asked as they were loading their things in.

"Cyborg designed it for me."

"Oh god I miss him and his inventions so much."

"Don't worry, we'll get home."

Beast Boy got in the driver's seat, with Raven right next to him in the passenger seat, as they waved goodbye to Azarath, heading home to Earth where both their hearts wanted, and needed, to be.


	14. Home is where your heart is

**Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah, I do not own the Teen Titans, blah blah blah~**

Now let's get the last chapter started because I'm so excited to know what's going to happen!

_

* * *

Last time on 'I'll Do What My Heart Tells Me':_

"_I'm finally taking Raven home where she belongs; on Earth," Beast Boy started._

"_Beast Boy, thanks for everything," Raven said._

"_Hey, what are best friends for?"_

"_You mean boyfriend."_

"_Yeah, that too."_

* * *

Raven feel asleep as Beast Boy driving. He remembered the way home, so there was no need in using the auto drive that would make him sick or wake Raven up.

It was quiet until Beast Boy heard Raven humming some tune in her sleep. Was she sleep talking or dreaming about something?

Raven:

_Your story, your feelings,__  
Your face tells it all__  
You've fallen in love with someone  
Now just accept it, yes accept it_

Beast Boy didn't know if he should sing along, or leave her alone.

Beast Boy:

_My mind can't fix on anything why do I feel so alone?  
Tell me why, give me a reason_

Eh what the heck.

"You're a pretty good singer Beast Boy," Raven said as she still had her eyes closed.

"You heard?" Beast Boy asked.

"No, I was just sleeping here singing for no reason," Raven said sarcastically.

"Back to being sarcastic hey Rae?"

"Oh just keep singing."

Beast Boy:

_Now every moment in my thoughts someone speaks  
Every moment in my dreams someone comes  
Is this love? I don't know  
Is this love? You tell me_

Beast Boy turns his head to face Raven.

_Could this be love? Can you tell me? Could this be love?_

Raven:

_You've chosen the path of love __You're searching for a partner in this journey  
Now accept the fact that…you're completely in love_

Beast Boy:

_Day and night, in my sleep someone's awake  
__Day and night in my eyes someone resides__Is this love? I don't know  
Is this love? You tell me_

Beast Boy and Raven:

_I need you you need me__  
All we need is this feeling of love inside our hearts  
__All we need is love  
Is this love?_

Raven:

_You've given your heart to someone  
__This is the truth if only you'd accept it__  
You've lost your peace of mind  
This is reality, recognize it_

Beast Boy:

_In my desire, now someone lives  
In my breath, now someone moves_

Both:

_Is this love? I don't know  
Is this love? You tell me_

Beast Boy:

_My mind can't fix on anything  
Why do I feel so alone?__  
Tell me why, give me a reason__  
Now every moment in my thoughts someone speaks  
Every moment in my dreams someone comes_

Both:

_Is this love? I don't know  
Is this love? You tell me  
__Could this be love? Can you tell me?  
Could this be love?_

"I think it is," Raven said as they finished.

"You're so unbelievable."

"What?"

"You just made me sing that so you could tell me that I'm in love?"

"Uh yeah pretty much."

Beast Boy laughed. He could tell she was happy.

Raven smiled at him and turned her head to look out the window. She saw they were up in the clouds.

"We're on Earth!" She yelled.

"Yeah, well look in front of you Rae," Beast boy told her.

She listened and she see the Titans Tower. She was finally home! They were finally home!

"Oh Azar! I never imagined I'd see the Tower ever again," Raven admitted.

"Well looks like you're wrong." He said as he landed the car on the Island.

"Nothing has changed from ever since I've left," Raven said as she got out from the car.

"I don't hear anyone or anything," Beast Boy said as he got the things out from the trunk of the car.

"Maybe their out at the park or something."

Beast Boy and Raven grabbed their things and walked inside the Tower. Raven started tearing because she missed the Tower so much. She remembered everything. Where the rooms are, what things are on which floor, Silkie, Cyborg, Starfire, Robin-

"Beast Boy, where are the others?" Raven asked.

"I have no clue."

Raven and Beat Boy decided they'd head to the Common Room where they predicted that's where the others were.

"Oh," Raven said.

The others were sleeping. Starfire was sleeping on the couch, and Robin was lying down on her lap. Cyborg feel asleep on the dining room chair while working on something that's been laid down on the table.

"Apparently they've been tired," Raven whispered to Beast Boy.

"What do we do?" Beast Boy asked whispering.

"We wake them up. I've been gone for five months!"

Beast Boy and Raven placed their things down near the door and walked to the middle of the room. Beast Boy then turned into an elephant and used his trunk to make the loudest noise and woke everyone up.

Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg got to their feet and attacked whoever was in the middle of their room. Cyborg and Robin knocked Beast Boy down and Starfire knocked Raven down.

"Beast Boy?" Robin questioned.

Starfire gasped, "Raven?!"

Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire helped Beast Boy and Raven up and started hugging them crazy. They were so happy to have them back!

"Oh friends! How happy it is to see you!" Starfire giggled.

"Raven! We missed you so much!" Robin said.

"Beast Boy! You really did find her!" Cyborg added.

"You have not changed a bit," Starfire acknowledged.

"Raven, it's so great to finally have you home!"

"Yeah, BB how did you find her?"

"It does not matter! What matter is that we have finally have both friends home!"

"Starfire's right!"

The three friends hugged Beast Boy and Raven that they started to lose some air.

"Uh guys," Beast Boy started.

"We're losing air," Raven finished.

Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg let them go. They were just so happy to finally have their family complete again.

"You'll never believe where I found Raven," Beast Boy said as he got some air back into his system.

"Where?" Cyborg asked.

"She was in Azarath! But she was the princess there!"

"Raven? A princess?" Starfire asked.

"Yeah! She left because she had to become princess!"

"Wow Raven that's incredible!" Robin said.

"Yeah. And the other crazy part that I was also going to become queen, but someone stopped me."

"If she became queen, we'd never see her again," Beast Boy mentioned.

"But thank Azar you were there," Raven said as she quickly kissed him.

The others were shocked. Beast Boy and Raven? Together?

"When did this happen?" Robin asked.

"What?" Beast Boy laughed, "Us together?"

"Yeah."

"When I became prince."

"Well about time," Cyborg said. Everyone laughed, it was good to have to family back together.

"Why don't you guys go get settled in back into your old rooms?" Robin suggested, "Then later on we can go celebrate."

"Oh that will be most wonderful!" Starfire said.

"Sure I'd like that," Raven and Beast Boy said together.

"Go on you two," Cyborg commanded.

Raven and Beast Boy picked up their things, and headed to their rooms.

"It feels like the first time we moved into the Tower a long time back," Raven said as she and Beast Boy walked down the hallway.

"Yeah I know what you mean. Everything looks and feels like new," Beast Boy replied.

"I really thought I'd never be here again."

"But thanks to me, you are."

"Yeah. Thanks to you."

"So ready to live your live the way you want to again?"

Raven smiled and said, "Bring it on."

* * *

(AN:) Yay~ Raven's finally back home all thanks to Beast Boy. Well that's it for this story! See you readers in my next one...when I think of something. Haha, Simmy out!

Don't forget to Review.

Oh before I leave I forgot to say that I do not own the song, Is this Love. It's by Shahid Kapoor and Vidya Balan from the hindi movie Kismat Konnection. They song is really called Is this love but it's really in hindi so when you try to listen to it you're not going to understand it unless you know Hindi ^^ For this story I translated it so yeah hehe ^^

Alright now I'm out!


End file.
